Two Faced
by Trivette Lover Heather
Summary: Individual Series of Tags to the Season Eight Episode, Two Faced.
1. When Gibbs Finds Out

AN: I know two episodes in a row, crazy right? :) I'm trying... needless to say there will be a couple with the premise of Gibbs confronting Tony, cuz I cant wait to see it on screen. Thanks for reading and enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ziva<strong>__: What are you going to do when Gibbs finds out?_

* * *

><p>It wasn't long after they were done processing the scene at the bar that Gibbs ordered everyone to go home. "And be careful." Were his last words as they turned towards their respective cars. Anthony DiNozzo had just pulled out his keys when a shadow cast itself behind him.<p>

"You scared me boss." He breathed out a laugh.

"Expecting Agent Barrett?"

Tony's gaze shifted to the ground before he opened his mouth to respond. "I was gonna tell you."

"No you weren't."

"I was waiting for the right time."

"Oh yeah? No such thing." His stare didn't relent.

"It just happened, boss."

"Then make it un-happen."

"Not that easy."

Gibbs stopped their rapid conversation by putting his hand up. "When you break rules, there are consequences."

Tony hid his anxiety with a laugh. "Gonna send me to my room boss?"

Gibbs disregarded his sarcasm. "You're playing with fire DiNozzo…"

"She's really not that bad…you just gotta give her a chance."

"Not with you."

It went silent for a moment as Tony absorbed the statement.

He responded softly. "Maybe I'll get burned…maybe I won't. But with all due respect boss, it's my choice to make."

Gibbs nodded slowly. "Always was…"

Tony watched him start to walk away and called back. "And thanks…ya know…for caring."

Gibbs didn't respond. But he didn't have to. It was times likes this that reminded him why he'd chosen to stay all those years ago. Gibbs needed him. And more importantly, he needed Gibbs.


	2. Leave My Team Alone

_**Gibbs**__: Leave my team alone, we clear?_

* * *

><p>"McGee…."<p>

"Surveillance cameras. On it."

"Ziva…"

"Witness statements. On it."

"DiNozzo…"

"Dust the table for prints…" Only before he could echo the last part of his teammates statements, he was interrupted.

"With me." Gibbs said simply before making his way outside of the bar, and a significant distance away from Agent Barrett.

"Yeah boss?"

"Do I look stupid to you?"

"Is this a trick question?"

He was rubbing the back of his head before he finished the statement. "Are you mad about me breaking the glass? Cuz I was legitimately freaked out boss…sure, I've seen eye balls before, but I was a taken off guard by the whole inside the ice cube thing…I know I should have more of a tough skin considering, but I really just reacted and it won't happen again…"

Tony caught his glare. "This isn't about the eye ball is it?"

Gibbs remained silent.

"I'm beginning to wish it was." He mumbled under his breath but loud enough for Gibbs to hear him. "Listen boss, I know you're upset…"

"You have no idea."

"Actually I think I do…I've seen your upset looks…pegged about twelve of 'em over the years…and that one…" he pointed at his face. "That one's new."

"Speaking of 12."

Tony nodded and took a small step away from him. "I really think _that_ rule should have an addendum for me."

"There for a reason."

"No exceptions? Not even for a DiNozzo?"

"Especially for a DiNozzo." Gibbs closed the distance between them. "Question. You crazy? Or just plain stupid?"

"Little bit of both?"

"I'd say a lot."

Tony eased away from their close proximity. "Boss, I know what I'm doing."

"Oh really?"

"Really. Besides, it's probably not gonna last. Before you know it she'll be heading back to Spain to lead the team I could have had." He didn't catch himself.

"Is that what this is about?"

"No…"

"You regret the choice you made?"

"No boss, I don't."

"Well you're gonna regret _this _one." Gibbs said simply before moving to step past him. He was surprised when Tony stood in his way.

"You ever think maybe you're wrong boss?"

Gibbs met his advance with his own. "Not this time."


	3. Nothing Is Going To Change

_**Gibbs:**__ Abby, nothing is going to change. _

* * *

><p>Gibbs caught her itching a second time as he brought her the final Caf Pow of the night.<p>

She took it happily. "Ah, a constant I hope never changes."

"I thought we were past this."

"We are…or at least I thought we are…were…" She tilted her head. "Sorry bad grammar."

"Abs…"

"No, I know… usually one of your hugs makes everything better. Especially your longer ones, but I was just thinking, which I know I shouldn't have been doing…but there's this rumor going around that Tony came out of the women's showers one night, and Barrett wasn't close behind…" She examined him. "You know don't you? Of course you know… you didn't yell at him did you? I mean you can if you want…but I was actually thinking about doing it…yelling at him, I mean…but you have this uncanny ability to yell without saying anything…and since I'm normally non confrontational, I can leave it to you…"

"Didn't yell at him Abs."

"Did you yell at_ her_? Oh please tell me you did? Were you by a camera? Cuz I totally wanna see it."

He watched her continue to itch and placed his hand over hers to stop the motion. "Nothing is going to change."

"How can you say that?" She put down her Caf Pow and began to pace. "Tony broke a rule…a big rule…" She continued. "And there's really no sense in promising that things wont change, because things always change eventually, whether you plan for them or not… I mean, Director Sheppard coming on the scene was a change, right? And Kate…leaving. That was a change. And Jenny…leaving….you going off to Mexico…Ziva staying in Israel…Tony shipping out….McGee transferring to cyber crimes…" She took in a breath. "No particular order there…I'm a little scattered…"

He placed two hands on her shoulders to stop the pacing. "I'm still here."

"For now…" She pouted. "I'm telling you Gibbs I have a bad feeling about her."

"Me too Abs."

"And…"

"And I'm taking care of it." He placed a kiss on her cheek to assure her and stood there for a few more seconds before turning to leave.

It wasn't long after he left when she realized the urge to itch was gone.


End file.
